


Неточный термин

by Lavender_Prime



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Humor, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 14:36:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17920700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime





	Неточный термин

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Slight Mistranslation…](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/459827) by curiouswombat. 



Сестра? У Гимли есть сестра? Они дружат годами, а он до сих пор не знал, что у Гимли есть сестра, пока не пришло известие об ее удачном разрешении от бремени?  
Леголас поначалу хотел попенять другу за то, что тот держал ее существование в секрете, потом припомнил единственную встречу с семьей Гимли… Лицо с роскошной бородой, смеющиеся глаза…  
У эльфов и хоббитов растительность на лице не зависит от пола, так только у людей. С чего он решил, что гномы в этом не подобны эльфам? Или что слово кхуздула, которое он переводил как «братья», не должно переводиться скорее как «единоутробные родственники»?


End file.
